


Just for you sir

by Loving_spn_and_tvd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheeky Dean Winchester, Dean Gives Oral Sex, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Dominant Dean Winchester, Dry Humping, Eventual Smut, F/M, FBI Agent Dean Smith, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Grinding, Handcuffs, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Making Out, Mild S&M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn, Porn With Plot, R&R, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Dean, Sub Dean Winchester, Suit Porn, Swearing, Teasing, Wall Sex, best sex, dean handcuffed, dominant original character, hard and fast, lap dance, sir dean, slow and hard, sub original character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_spn_and_tvd/pseuds/Loving_spn_and_tvd
Summary: Tara lives with her best friend Jessie, one day while at work in the stripping/lap dancing bar she meets the Winchesters, but they are posing as FBI agents, so Dean is Dean Smith and Sam is Sam Johnson, what happens when she is attacked in by someone by the bar? This will probably be a two-parter so its not as long





	1. Chapter 1

Groaning to herself Tara reluctantly rolled over in bed, out of her once comfortable position and away from the sun streaming through her window.

Unfortunately, she was now facing the source of the blaring noise that had caused her to wake up so suddenly in the first place. Cursing to herself she quickly slapped at the snooze button on her phone, effectively silencing the device, rolling back over she resumed her position, finding the warm spot in her bed where her body had been previously.

Suddenly Tara's door swung open banging loudly against the wall as it collided with it, causing her to let out a scream of surprise. Sitting up in bed she wrapped her duvet around herself, with her once tired eyes now wide open, causing her to finally notice the body in her doorway, which was currently wracked with laughter, their body shaking with the effect of the giggles.

"Jessie! Are you trying to give me a god damn heart attack!?" Tara growled, somewhat breathless, giving her roommate the best evil eye she could muster, what with the lack of sleep that she had managed to get all night.

"Babe I'm so sorry, but seriously you should've seen your face! Priceless" she chuckled, Tara tossed a pillow at Jessie's head, before groaning defeatedly and flopping back down onto her bed.

"Don't shoot the messenger, you told me to make sure you got out of bed this morning for work, you can call it service with a smile, well for me anyway" Jessie winked flopping down beside her best friend.

"You could of at least tried the gentle approach first" Tara moaned rolling over to face her roommate and best friend.

"We both know you like it rough sweetie, and well I do aim to please, now get up and get ready before you're late," said Jessie, sounding just like her mother.

Tara couldn't help but giggle at her friend's slowly retreating frame, rubbing her hands across her face, Tara decided to get up sooner rather than later. 

Shuffling herself out of bed she reluctantly headed toward her en-suite bathroom, avoiding the very usual and well-known mess of her bedroom as she went.

Kicking off her pyjamas, Tara quickly set the water temperature in the shower, so it was just the way she liked it, Jessie often said she looked like a lobster when she came out. 

As the steam slowly filled the bathroom Tara quickly brushed her teeth, giving herself a quick look over in the mirror, reasonably pleased that she hadn't woken up looking too bad. Hopping into the shower, she sighed blissfully as the burning hot spray hit her skin.

"Hey T, are you hungry?" Jessie asked, poking her head around the bathroom door.

Smiling Tara poked her head out of the shower curtain, "God yes! I could seriously murder one of your bacon sandwiches this morning" she giggled, seeing the smirk on her friends face.

"Thought as much, so don't be too long, they'll be ready in ten" Jessie said with a wink, leaving Tara behind in the shower, to think about the day ahead, as she washed her hair.

She didn't love her job, but that being said she didn't hate it either, working as an exotic dancer as some called it, well it had all sorts of problems of course, but it could also be fun. 

It gave her the confidence boost she didn't have in everyday life, made her go for things she would of previously of been too shy to do, or to try, so it wasn't all bad there were always good days. 

All that was hoped for tonight was that the usual sleazebags weren't in the club. Because she could really do without being told that, she was going home with them tonight before they got all forceful trying to throw her and the other girls over their shoulders. 

Then they would be relying on having to get poor Jimmy the bouncer to throw them out constantly, and it wasn't like these idiots didn't know about the no touching rule by now, let alone taking the person against their will, that was just common sense.

Finishing washing up Tara grabbed her towel from the rack beside the shower, wrapping it tightly around herself. Stepping from the bathroom, she left the steam and warmth of the bathroom behind, instead, she walked back to her room to get changed. 

Grabbing her favourite lingerie she had bought for work, she admired it for a moment, the red and black lace and silk were woven together so perfectly. It had always given her the perfect amount of lift, in all the right places. 

Standing in front of her full-length mirror as she slipped on her french knickers and garter belt, Tara looked at herself in the mirror as she pulled on her matching bra, smiling too at her reflection when the outfit was completed, with her plain black sheer stockings attached to her garter belt.

"Damn girl! You like are looking fine!" Jessie said, before wolf whistling at her in the doorway.

Grabbing her hairdryer she began drying her long dark hair, pulling the long strands through her fingers as she went. "Thanks, J, I guess I don't scrub up to bad huh?" Tara smirked, knowingly at her friend in her mirror as she continued to dry her hair slowly.

"You know you don't babe, is there anything else you need before I go?" Jessie asked it was then that Tara noticed she was in her scrubs.

"Crap J I'm so sorry, I completely forgot that you were back at work today! My treat takeaway when I get home?" Tara smirked wiggling her eyebrows, seeing Jessie nodding happily from the door.

"Perfect babe! Right, I really have to go, but your food is on the table" Jessie shouted back as she fled the house, Tara rolled her eyes smiling at their little routine, the same everyday Tara thought to herself. 

Jessie would always make herself late, literally every single day without fail, but she was an incredible doctor, who loved her job and was never late for work, just leaving the house so that she had to race to work in order to get there on time. 

Today was at least going well so far, but the weather outside didn't look as comforting as she'd hoped that it would, so Tara opted for slightly warmer clothes than she was initially planning to wear today. 

Deciding to pull on a simple strappy top, she also grabbed her dark stonewash jeans and cream wool jumper. Finishing the outfit with her knee-high heeled black leather boots, she lived and would probably die in these type of shoes, stilettos just weren't her style, no matter how much she had tried.

Giving herself the nod of approval, and deciding that she could just do her make-up once she got to work, Tara grabbed her coat from her bed, deciding to head into the kitchen, sniffing the air as she went, with the pleasant smell of the bacon filled her nostrils.

"Fuck yes" she moaned, as she finally sat at her kitchen table, tossing her coat on to the chair beside it, she was quick in taking a bite of the sandwich, closing her eyes in pleasure as she did. 

Before Tara knew it, it was time to leave, "Time to go" she sighed to herself, tossing her plate in the sink as she went.

Attempting to pull on her coat as she walked, grabbing the keys from the kitchen side before she left, she quickly shut the door behind her she shoved the keys in her pocket.

Jumping into her car she started the engine, making sure that the work bag she needed was still in the back seat. Just before she pulled out of her driveway, the thought crossed her mind that she seriously needed to get laid, and soon, it had been far too long, since that hook up that she had at the bar in town. 

That being said, Tara just hadn't had any time off lately and had made a point never to take anyone home with her from work, that was something that wasn't likely to change either.

The radio flickered to life as she pulled down the street, better late than never, automatically playing the last cd she had on in the car. The rain was heavy as she drove to work, singing along to her favourite song in the comfort of her little car, enjoying being in her own little world, if only for a little while. 

The first thing Tara noticed when she pulled into her works parking lot is just how full it was, there were a few cars that looked out of place somewhere like this, there were obviously more than just the regulars in today. 

"Well, fingers crossed they aren't all complete boneheads" Tara sighed to herself, as she pulled into the usual space, in employees only parking spots.

Turning off her engine, she grabbed her bag from the back seat and put her keys into her coat pocket as she locked the car door. Walking quickly, she headed over to the employees only entrance around the back, so that she could get ready for her shift, and so nobody was able to see her before she started because that was always so much fun. 

They all wanted to know the ins and outs of a duck's fucking ass, they speak to you in the club and they think that they bloody know you.

As she entered the club the loud music quickly filled her ears, the unmistakable sound of birthday sex was filling the entire room, clearly a request. 

Maybe there was a very lucky birthday boy in the house, luckily the set list was set for her, so she didn't need to worry tonight, about selecting music. Well except for her private dances that she had to do, but there were usually only a couple, and most guys either didn't last past the first song, or they couldn't afford anymore.

Also hearing the sound of people talking around the back, when she finally rounded the corner, hearing them as clear as day, chatting while they all got ready for work as well. 

Walking through the long corridor Tara headed for her dressing room, the girls in this club had one thing, that not many places could offer their staff. A dressing room each, although some of the girls chose to share a room even then, there were only up to two girls in a single room at a time.

Tossing her coat off she threw it on the chair that sat in the corner of the room, Tara felt a shiver run up her spine, which was odd this place was never cold. In actual fact it was very often the case that she was sweltering the second she stepped into the club, let alone her private room.

Settling for letting the room heat up before she got down to her underwear, Tara sat down at her hair and make-up table, deciding to get everything else ready first, opting to keep her hair down. 

Tara simply just curled a few strands of hair at the front, so that they would frame her face, before deciding to go a little darker on the make-up than usual, going with smokey eyes and red lips. Slowly she began feeling the warmth creeping back into her bones, and she smiled at her finished look.

Singing one of her favourite songs she quickly got undressed, completing her look with her famous black knee-high boots, the heels giving her the hight she needed. 

A knock sounded at her door interrupting her singing, she moaned to herself quietly, pulling the door open with a slightly fake smile. 

Until she saw one of her best friends in this place, accompanied by two seriously hot, tall strangers who stood behind her, all suited and booted, in their black suits and ties and crisp white shirts.

"Hey Doll, everything okay?" Tara smiled genuinely, with her hand on her hip and bottom lip between her teeth, as she eyed one of the men, in particular, who just a little shorter than the other. 

Both were clearly over six foot tall, so shorter yes, short no he was not. He just stood there and he was practically oozing sex, those green eyes of his, that would practically tell any father your daughter will be calling me daddy later too. 

Tara could practically see herself writhing underneath him and on top of him, screaming his name, just as soon as she found out what the hell it was. 

Shaking herself she cleared her throat feeling it suddenly completely bone dry, and like there was no air left in the room, Jesus he could be anyone. Tara wasn't sure she'd ever felt any man pull her in so fast, especially without even speaking to them. 

The young woman quickly realised that she was earning herself a smirk as she stood there, both confident and blushing in the doorway and at least one pair of wondering eyes. 

She could actually feel as a blush crept its way up her neck, which hadn't happened in at least a few years, she did her best to ignore it and instead composed herself, at least the best that she could. 

Returning her eyes to the girl looking back at her, Dolly was also smirking at her knowingly, in her little pink and white outfit. She has known as Dolly for a reason, after all, she was blonde beautiful and pretty much perfect in Tara's opinion.

"Yeah T, these guys just need to talk to you about the other night, you know when that dick came in and kicked off, the one you kicked in the ass before Jimbo got there, are you good though? we can come back if you're not feeling good, you're looking a little warm?" she smirked, she could practically see the chuckle rising to her lips.

Tara smirked back at her, "You know Dolly, I guess it just suddenly got very hot in here" Flicking her eyes over briefly to the suited men behind Dolly before continuing. 

"You know heating and all, now is fine, come in guys please, take a seat, I'll be right back, I just need to talk to my girl here" you smiled, giving green eyes a wink, and stepping back so they could come into her room as she stepped out, shutting the door behind her.

"So who are they?" Tara asked Dolly questioningly, raising her eyebrow at the young woman, as they stood opposite each other.

"They say FBI, apparently the guy from the other night is wanted for murder, among other things, and they need every bit of information we have, but seriously when did the FBI get so hot?" she practically purred, seemingly lost in her own world somewhere.

"Right okay, I guess I'll deal with this and see you out there, and Doll, do me a favour next time give me some freaking warning before you bring hot FBI agents to my door" Tara winked.

"See you there boo, don't do anything I wouldn't, and can you do me a favour, just save me the taller one" she rolled her eyes back, practically into the back of her head comically, pulling at her own hair.

"Done" Tara whispers with a chuckle, trying not to burst out laughing and instead she pulled at her bottom lip with her teeth and stepped back into her room.

"So gentlemen, how can I be of service today" Tara smiled seductively, sitting down on the other side of the room at her dressing table chair, crossing her legs one over the other, as she looked at them both shift a little uncomfortably in their seats.

The taller one had by now kicked Mr green eyes in the shin, he quickly shut his mouth which he clearly hadn't realised was hanging open as he stared at her, Tara flicked her eyes over to him as she licked across her lip before pulling it between her teeth. 

"Like what you see" Tara giggled cheekily, mainly at the man who hadn't stopped watching her move yet, causing the man to clear his throat an awkward smirk slipping on to his own lips.

"I'm agent Johnson and this is my partner agent smith" Long hair claims, as the pair flash their FBI badges, both of them slipping their ID's back into their suit jackets he continues. 

"We're here investigating a man we believe was on the premises early this week, he's wanted for murder, and we were told that you handled him until the bouncer made it over to you. We were just wondering if anything stood out to you? Did you smell anything odd for example? Maybe like sulphur? or notice anything odd about him in general?" agent Johnson asked, his gaze both intense and patient at the same time a small reassuring smile on his lips.

Keeping her eyes solely on him, Tara thought back to the night in question, remembering a few things, she had felt a little uneasy no way would they believe her, but why not tell them so what if two strangers thought she was mad. 

"There was something, I don't know about the smell, because honestly there's always a pretty strong smells in here, I know you'll probably both think that I'm insane, but I could have sworn just for a minute his eyes were black, not like large pupils, but full on black. That's when, well he kind of got the jump on me" Tara sighed, suddenly embarrassed her gaze turning to the floor.

"Hey you doin' okay?" a husky voice asked, as a hand landed on her shoulder, looking up her eyes immediately landed on a pair of intense green ones.

Swallowing the sudden lump in her throat, she realised just how dry her mouth was, "I uh, yeah, I'm fine feel free to laugh at will, the only other person I told almost wet herself, when I told them" She told him nervously, subconsciously licking her lips, as her eyes flicked down to look at his.

When her eyes flickered back up to his, she noticed the slight smirk on his lips, "No one is laughing at you here sweetheart, we believe you, look we're gonna go take a look at the CCTV and talk to Jimmy, and then we'll come talk to you later. You know, if that's alright with you?" he asked kindly, but in a way that sent shivers down her spine, damn she had to get laid soon, this poor guy had barely said anything to her.

"Okay sir, I'll see you soon" she smiled innocently, pushing a hand on his chest so that she could stand from her chair, Tara could have sworn that she heard a growl rumble through his chest as she did. 

They were standing so close when she finally stood, even in her high heels she was still only at his neck, so her breath fanned across it teasingly. 

Watching him suck in a breath as she leaned forward, her breath was now against his ear as she spoke,"I'll save a dance just for you agent if you'd like" she purred, pulling away she was looking him in the eye as she did, quickly noticing that his eyes were darker now.

"I'd be insulted if you didn't, baby girl" he practically growled the last two words.

"Well, we simply wouldn't want that would we now, but do try not to get too distracted" she smiled cheekily, walking around his form, feeling his eyes following her every move, grazing her hand across his bicep as she went.

"I hope that helped agents sorry it wasn't much, oh and when you want me, just ask for T, I really need to get to work, see you around boys, good luck" she smiled at the pair, as she left the room careful to swing her hips as she walked. 

As she got to the door she turned to look back quickly, "And agent Johnson, Dolly would really like you to stick around later" she winked as she left the room, not waiting for an answer from him. 

While doing her best not looking at agent smith as she sauntered from the room and into the main club, although she could practically feel his eyes on her ass.

With more of a smirk on her lips Tara walked over to the bar, feeling a little pleased with herself, luckily she wasn't on stage tonight just private dances and serving drinks, most girls only had three or four private dances a night, the really popular ones though, could have up to twenty luckily she was the former of the two.

Suddenly caught off guard Tara jumped as two large hands slip onto her hips, she visibly jumped as she turned, "Hey baby, you wanna come home with daddy" the stranger breathed in her ear.

"Okay, first of all, get your grubby paws off of me, there's no touching. Second, you ain't my daddy, and sure as hell ain't going home with you, either so back the fuck up" Tara practically growled, ripping the stranger's hands from her body.

"Lucky for you, I like em' spunky" he chuckled, stepping impossibly closer to her, causing her to continue walking back. Until she was unable to walk any further, finally she bumped into the wall, a grunt leaving her lips as it connected with her.

"Get the fuck off of me!" she growled, pushing against his chest with both of her hands. But he was too strong, his hands holding her shoulders to the wall, beginning to press his body into hers, she tried squirming away but his hips now held her in place. 

Tara looked over his shoulder, for someone to help, yet nobody seemed to notice, all busy going about their usual business, smirking at him she got an idea.

Bringing her knee up she slammed it into his crotch, the best that she could in her current position, he grunted a little but didn't move too much, he just held her tighter. "Bad move darlin'" he chuckled. 

Gripping her hand in his fist and pulling her with him, making her whimper in pain a little, until he finally stopped. Thanks to a fist colliding with his face, although he didn't let go of her, so she went down with him.

"I don't think the lady is interested, you son of a bitch, so let go and get lost." said an angry assertive voice, she thought that she recognised, but couldn't place it in that moment.

Keeping her eyes closed Tara just waited for something to happen, hoping that her saviour could get rid of this complete prick, sooner rather than later, as her scalp was really starting to burn.

"Nah I'm taking her home, she ain't no lady either, she's just playing hard to get" the man chuckled from beside her, somehow the smack to the face still hadn't stopped the cocky asshole. 

"Yeah I'm really not, I don't think you want to mess with me because in that way you're right I ain't no lady, I'll kick your mother fucking ass! So let me go" Tara growled, rolling so she was on top of him and wrapped her hands around his throat.

The guy continued to smirk at her to start with, right before his breathing began to get harder to do and come out harsher, and he let finally let go of her hair, she released him and jumped off of him, stumbling a little, but quickly caught herself with her hand against the wall as she slipped down it onto the floor. 

Managing to throw her body away from his, just as the other guy grabbed him by his jacket. Jimmy finally came over, taking him from the guy, who she realised had been agent Smith, as he turned around he was practically right in front of her, "Hey there, you doin' okay sweetheart" he asked kindly, stepping closer to her.

"Yeah I'm uh, I'm good, thank you for your help there agent Smith" she mumbled with a small appreciative smile, rubbing her head, where it was still stinging as she looked up at him. 

"Not a problem, you look like you had it fairly well handled though, no damsel that's for sure, but you might want to get that looked at darlin', you were thrown about a lot just then," he said sweetly, a soft comforting hand up and down her arm.

"I'll be fine, really, I've got work to do anyhow. Come find me in an hour or so and I'm all yours" Tara smiled, flicking her eyes up to look him in his.

"You really are one tough cookie sweetheart, call me Dean by the way, if you're sure that you're okay I'll be back for you later" he smirked at her, in that cheeky way she realised he did a lot.

She smiled at him, as he helped her up from the floor. Tara quickly gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Thank you for your help back there Dean, I'll catch you later" the young woman winked before walking off back towards the bar.

That hour however quickly passed her by, so much so that Tara had barely had time to think about Dean or the time, the bar had been busy tonight so she'd been helping to serve quite a lot. Only having time to do one private dance, which she was more than thankful for, and having shorter shift than usual tonight was a plus too.

Tara was leaning over on the bar so she could hear the young woman behind it, as she told her about her first night in the club, being new Tara had said if she needed to talk she was always there.

When suddenly she felt a hard body pressed against her back, hot breath on her neck and hands either side of her hips against the bar. Swallowing the lump in her throat she realized this guy wasn't making her feel sick, not like the one from earlier, this guy smelled incredible.

"Hey sweetheart, you ready for me now?" the husky voice asked in her ear, his chest now pressed tightly against her back, because although she hadn't realised Tara was leaning back into the body behind her.

She turned to face him, his arms still trapping her between himself and the bar, she smiled up at him seductively, quickly realising who it was, "Yes sir, just follow me" she smiled, taking his large hand in hers. Unable to stop her giggle, when hearing his slight growl above the music.

"Duty calls" the young dancer winked at the new girl behind the bar. As she sauntered off to one of the private rooms, with Dean in tow.

Walking into the room Tara pulled the dark red satin curtain closed behind her, the soft lighting of the room just enough to see every perfect part of him, just the way that she liked it, the excitement was buzzing through her body and mind. Just the thought alone of having this powerful man under her control, it was enough to make her shiver.


	2. Breaking the rules

"Right agent Smith, be a good boy and do as you are told. No touching now" Tara winked, with her bottom lip caught between her teeth, placing her hands on his firm chest, she pushed him back roughly, until the back of his knees connected with the curved black sofa behind him. 

The well-built man stumbled a little as he landed on his ass with a slight thud, with nothing more than a quiet grunt leaving his lips as they smirked up at her, a little giggle left her lips as she stepped back from him.

Getting back into character Tara just licked her lips, with a sultry look on her face, as she scanned his face and body over appreciatively. Before she turned her back to him, only as the music started, feeling the beat of def leopards pour some sugar on me, vibrate through her entire body.

Her hands went into her hair as she began to rock her hips to the rhythm of the music, the young woman felt a slight thrum of nervousness running through her entire body, but she was quick to push it away. 

Just as she soon realised that her body was automatically taking over on pure instinct, slowly she was slipping her hands down her body.

Until she reached her knees, bending so her ass was high in the air, she looked back at Dean over her shoulder, as her hand came down on her own ass. Watching him bite his lip and shift in his seat, the sound still obvious even over the music coursing through the room.

Flicking her hair back as she righted her body, she turned back around to face him, slowly making her way towards him, her hips still swinging to the beat as he watched her and her body intently. 

Dean's eyes never leaving hers, unless it was to watch the way her body moves, the closer that she got to him, she felt the nerves become very much present again.

Tara placed her hands gently on his knees smirking up at him as she pushed them apart, running her hands slowly but roughly up his strong thighs. Feeling as the tight muscles tensed against her demanding hands and their every touch. 

Watching the way that his Adam's apple bobbed up and down, with a neck that was made to sink your teeth into. 

In fact, it almost made him look a little nervous and cute even, however, when his tongue went to darting over his plump kissable lips, a different side of him was more obvious, with a look in his eyes that made a desperate shiver roll through her body. 

Their eyes lock when she realised that she was probably staring at him while at the same time almost cupping him, in both of her hands. 

Instead of worrying though she found herself smirking to as she got an idea. 

Running her nails back down his legs to his knees, her back arched perfectly, watching Dean a little smugly as he had just the reaction she hoped for, small moan left his lips barely noticeable and he squirmed beneath her hands. 

Placing her hands either side of his head Tara slowly skimmed her nose along his strong jawline, the smell of him was completely intoxicating, leather whiskey and something she couldn't quite place, her breath barely ghosting his neck as she went. 

Her lips brushed across Dean's ear, noticing the way that his skin was covered in goosebumps and visibly shivered, the more that she touched him the more he squirmed. 

The young woman's hands worked their way down to Dean's wide shoulders, their noses touching as she straddled his slim waist, doing her best to trap the panting man's balled up fists between his hips and her knees.

"Son of a bitch!" groaned a little short of breath, tossing his head back leaning against the back of the couch, as Tara's almost bare dripping wet centre came into contact with his still fully clothed bulge. 

"Being so good for me Mr Smith" Tara purred as she rolled her hips to the beat, lifting off of him slightly so their sensitive parts just barely brushed, Dean's eyes were back on hers, their noses touching again as he spoke. 

"You'd look so good under me, begging me for more, those gorgeous legs tight around my waist, while I gave you just what you deserved" Dean ground out, their lips still close enough that with one slight movement they would touch.

Tara held back the whimper of need that wanted to leave her lips, as she spoke she sounded in complete control of herself again, "I just bet that I would Mr Smith, but I'd have to say you'd look good tied to my bed, panting and desperate under me" Tara whimpered, with the most innocent look on her face. 

"You need to be taught a lesson sweetheart, such a bad girl" Dean moaned in reply Tara merely giggled in reply, before whispering in his ear.

"Good luck with that sir, plus I think you like yourself a bad girl" she smirked, neither said anything else as they just gave each other a look, Dean one that said she was right without saying it, her basically looking a little cocky. 

Realising she was in complete control only made Tara desperate to feel what this would be like for real, she slipped her hands under his suit jacket and gripped his shirt tightly in her fists. 

Their lips a slight movement away from one another, their previous words only having wound each other up further, their breaths mingling as they continued to pant heavily, the temptation to pull him closer and kiss those lips almost unbearable. 

Tara had realised a while back this wasn't anything like any of her other dances, sure she was still dancing, if only slightly, but she had made sure to never get this intimate with anyone, she'd certainly never dirty talked with anyone, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. 

Especially every time that his hips would practically jump up to meet her own, she'd just simply smirk at him and push herself fully down on him, causing a desperate groan to leave those luscious lips, right up until his ass was back in contact with the chair. 

Then she would go back to the teasing rhythm she had held before, hearing the same growl in his throat every time, the one that made her entire body tingle all over.

"Fuck" Dean growled, Tara managed to keep her rhythm, however hard she was finding it, letting her nails sink into his chest through his shirt. 

As she let a small moan pass her lips, falling into her own trap when his hips jumped up to meet hers briefly, she let him this time to relish in the feeling momentarily, before realising she'd lose control soon, if she just continued to practically dry hump this gorgeous man. 

Pushing up on her knees, while continuing to rock her hips, Tara slipped her hands up to Dean's shoulders and pushed his jacket from them. 

The usually confident man looked up at her, just as she pushed her breasts close to his face, his gorgeous green eyes locked on hers, burning with fire and lust.

The couple briefly noticed the music change to the next song but were a little too wrapped up in each other to notice what it was, the beat worked just right for what Tara needed though so she just, adjusted to the beat of the song.

Unable to stop herself the young wanton woman grabbed one of his tightly clenched fists in her hand, "Dean touch me, please" she moaned, Dean bit his lip watching her above him as he opened his hand for her. 

Tara ran his calloused hand up her leg, feeling a shiver run up her body as their skin finally touched, his grip tight and fingers digging into her skin. 

Which only caused her to whimper while her other hand hit the wall behind him, so she could keep her balance, as her legs began to shake, from both nerves and desire. 

"So bossy" Dean chuckled darkly, as his hand finally reached around and cupped one of her cheeks in his hand.

Tara smirked at him "Like you don't love it, Sir" she giggled the last word, letting go of his hand and grabbing the back of his hair, looking him in the eyes as she sat back down on him. 

Dean's hand still gripping her ass cheek tightly in his large hand, feeling the considerable erection pressing into her through his trousers. 

They both groaned when they connected again, the sound of any music a distant afterthought to the pair. Releasing his hair she slowly slipped her hand down his firm body, feeling the muscles underneath his shirt, until she was able to loop her hand around his tie, wrapping it in her fist. 

Her other hand behind her, holding onto his knee as she bent her body back, in a deep arch pulling his tie until his gorgeous face was back between her breasts. 

Those soft lips and tongue working slowly at the inside of one of them, she rolled her hips down onto him harder, feeling the vibrations of his growl against her soft skin. Tara whimpered as Dean's hard length bumped against her sensitive clit, feeling as her wetness began to soak through her panties and his work trousers.

Slowly the young woman righted her flexible body, pushing the hungry man back, so that his spine connected with the back of the sofa harshly, both of them panting heavily, as they looked at each other with hooded eyes.

"Shit sweetheart, I wanna take you right now." growled dean deeply, his eyes raking over her flushed skin. Grabbing her ass tightly in both hands and attempting to pull her closer, and over his hardness.

"Fuck Dean" Tara whimpered desperately, not sure when he had moved his other hand, nor did she care. Her hands were gripping his broad shoulders tightly, her nails digging in again. As his lips ghosted over her neck, Tara's heart started thumping hard in her chest, as she made a decision she was sure she would regret. 

"Dean wait, I-I can't do this I'm sorry" she breathed pushing herself up and out of his lap.

Standing in front of him now her body buzzing with a desperate need, Dean got to his feet, so fast she didn't have the chance to step back. They were inches apart from each other, his eyes almost black as he looked at her. 

"Tell me you don't want this, that you don't want me, and I'll go" Dean breathed almost against her lips, she hadn't even realised that he'd gotten this close while he'd been talking.

"I can't Dean" Tara groaned stepping away from him, he followed her step by step. Until she was pressed tightly against the wall behind her and his rock hard body.

"Now, that wasn't what I asked was it princess" he smirked, his thumb running across her bottom lip. Before he knew what was happening Tara grabbed his tie and crashed their lips together, in a hungry demanding kiss, that was all passion teeth and tongue, Dean growled pulling her body tighter against his.

Tara bit his lip as she pulled away from the kiss regretfully, putting a gentle finger to his lips when he tried to kiss her again, "Not here" she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

"What time do you finish" asked Dean, his voice deep and husky, as his thumbs rubbed soft firm circles into her hips. 

Grabbing his wrist and pulling back his sleeve, Tara looked at his watch, noting the time she smirked to herself flicking her eyes up to meet his. 

"Would you look at that, looks like I finished, around twenty minutes ago" she giggled.

Before he could answer she'd already made her mind up, tonight she was breaking the rules, "Meet me back at my room in five, I'm taking you home" she winked.

"Well, that does sound like a good plan" Dean smirked back. Pulling her in for another quick kiss, they were both breathing heavily when they finally pulled away, their lips swollen. 

"Let's go, sweetheart, before I decide not to wait" Dean smiled that panty-dropping smile.

"And who said you're in charge, Mr Smith" Tara winked, leaving the question in the air as she left the room, making sure to give an extra swing of her hips, presenting him with more of a show of it than usual. 

Hearing Dean groan hungrily again, which only made her giggle, tonight had certainly just gotten a lot more interesting.

Stepping into her room she shut the door behind her, pressing herself back into the door and taking a breath, deciding if this was a good idea or not, then she could almost feel his lips and the burn of his slight stubble, the burn still running down her neck and found herself not giving a single shit. 

Smiling to herself she quickly packed her things in her bag, and got dressed, pulling on her coat there was a gentle knock at her door. Tara felt the smile stretch across her face as she opened the door, revealing a smirking Dean on the other side, still in his FBI suit now accompanied by a matching black coat.

"I'm gonna need you to come with me, ma'am?" Dean mocked with a charming smile as she opened the door.

"Oh right away agent, I do hope I haven't been a naughty girl," she purred cheekily.

"My partner took my car, do we need a taxi or did you drive?" he smirked as he stopped in front of her, breaking character for a moment.

"Why yes sir, my car is just out here" she smiled as they walked out of the back door and ended up at her car. 

"Welcome to the hunk of junk" she giggled unlocking the car and sliding into the driver's seat, Dean quickly joined her, taking a seat on the passenger's side. 

They drove back to Tara's house, the hum of the radio in the background, and small talk about their lives and families as she drove, with the odd sexual comment being made now and then. 

Dean's hand was resting high on one of her thighs, although Tara was doing her best to ignore it, it was proving increasingly more difficult by the second, especially with the big smirk on his face feeling her thigh shake a little under his hand.

After what felt like years Tara had finally parked up pulling herself from the car and Dean's grip, hearing him quickly jump from the car she continued toward her front door. 

Only to find that when she was pushing the key into the door, Dean was pressing tightly to her back his hands on her hips and his plump lips on her neck, his light scruff making her skin tingle.

Momentarily forgetting herself, the young woman found herself beginning to melt back into his strong body, his hands then felt like they were everywhere and she was soaking in everything Dean. 

"Get that door open baby" his husky voice groaned against her ear, as he grabbed her small hand in his and guided the key back to the lock, Tara couldn't bring herself to give a shit about her neighbours or their thoughts, as she finally unlocked the door and the pair practically stumbled inside, slamming the door behind them.


	3. Fucking perfect

The slamming of the door quickly snapped her from her Dean filled daze, turning in his arms she slipped her hands up his strong hard body until they were on his chest, pushing him up against the door forcefully. 

Standing on her tip toes she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down into a demanding kiss, their bodies pressed tightly together she quickly pulled his coat and suit jacket from his body, tossing them carelessly on the dining chair behind her. 

His hands were tight and demanding on her hips as she walked them back toward her bedroom, their kiss a mess of tongues and teeth as they bumped into several things along the way. Not stopping until she finally felt her bedroom door behind her, letting go of his tie she skillfully opened the door without looking, pulling Dean inside with her he quickly. 

They practically fell into the room, hands roaming each other's bodies, both giggling as they almost fell over each other on the way to get through the door until Dean could finally kick the door closed behind them.

Pulling back from each other's lips, they both gratefully gulped the air between them, keeping their eyes locked on one another. "You really are something else sweetheart" Dean panted, with that panty dropping smirk on his lips. Tara returned his smirk with one of her own, walking them back not saying a word, until the back of his knees hit the bed, forcing him to sit down in front of her.

"Oh, Mr Smith you really have no idea" Tara winked pulling off her coat and jumper, tossing them to the floor. 

Keeping her eyes on his as she put a foot between his slightly parted thighs she bent to unzip her boot, Dean sucked in a breath her foot so close to his throbbing cock. Slowly and teasingly she repeated the action with both shoes, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. 

"You are wearing far too many clothes Mr Smith" she giggled looking down at him a playful smile on her lips, as she looked down at him her eyes scanning his gorgeous body.

"Yeah well sweetheart, I would say that makes two of us" Growled Dean as he stood from the bed, pulling her back towards him by the loops of her jeans. 

"You are way too far away from me right now" Dean groaned as their lips touched roughly, Tara moaned as their lips mashed together carelessly, her hands working to quickly undo his belt and free him from the confines of his restricting jeans.

Once his belt was undone she practically ripped open his black trousers, "Need you" she whimpered against his lips, Dean growled in reply. Rather aggressively pulling Tara's jeans down her legs, their lips disconnecting as he did so.

Dean dropped to his knees in front of her, she groaned at the sight of having such a perfect man looking up at her from between her legs, it was a sight she was sure would be enough to ruin her forever. 

As he looked up at her his usually light green eyes had now been replaced by those equally dark green eyes, full of lust and things he didn't need to say. Tara licked her lips looking down at him, pulling her t-shirt off throwing it down onto the pile they'd already created on the floor. 

Dean's hands went straight to her trembling thighs, "Sit down and lay back baby girl, I've got you" Dean purred, reluctantly Tara agreed, after all, how the hell could she say no, not that she would but giving over control to anyone was not something that she was used to.

Laying back on her bed with her head against the pillows, Tara watched entranced as Dean pulled off his shirt and trousers, leaving him standing there in front of her in just a pair of black tight fitting boxers. 

The young woman could practically feel her mouth water at the sight of him, all those muscles on that smooth skin. Those broad shoulders, freckles scattering his skin, not forgetting the rather impressive bulge that was currently in his pants and gorgeous toned bow legs.

Dean smirked at her cockily, raising an eyebrow at her he clearly couldn't help but smirk as he watched her eyes rake over his body, her cheeks reddening under the slight light from the bedside lamp, at the same time she caught on that he was watching her and she made more of an effort to refocus her attention. 

"Fucking beautiful" the green-eyed man groaned, kneeling on the bed in front of her, and crawling between her now perfectly spread open legs, watching her hands wringing the sheet in her hands as they lay tightly beside her hips. 

Dean ran his hands up the inside of Tara's thighs, a teasing barely there touch, watching as she rolled her hips up impatiently and squirmed beneath him.

"You want these off then sweetheart" Dean purred, snapping the waistband of her panties against her hip.

Before he began to run a long finger over the soaked material a few times, just grazing her throbbing clit, watching her head fall back as he caused a rush of heat to roll through her body at his touch. 

"Look at me" Dean growled impatiently, she obeyed reluctantly, leaning up on her elbows to look at him dead in the eyes, her lip between her teeth, but still she remained silent.

He spread her legs wider, his grip tight on her thighs, as he pressed his lips to her clothed clit, flicking his tongue back and forth over the sensitive area. 

Causing the young woman to whimper and try to squirm away from him slightly, but she still remained stubbornly quiet. "I'm pretty sure that I asked you a question" Dean growled, sending vibrations through Tara's body.

A loud moan erupted from her throat, but still, she didn't answer him, "You know sweetheart, you are really beginning to test my patience now" Dean growled again his voice dropping an octave lower. 

Dropping her legs and with no warning, Dean flipped the young woman over so that she was on her front. Causing her to squeak in surprise, only slightly attempting to fight back. 

The surprisingly strong man was then pulling her hips up so that her back arched just right, with her face now buried in her pillow. Tara was desperately panting as she waited for him to finally make his move, she was currently, a bundle of nerves and sexual thrill. 

The sexual dominance of the man behind her was suddenly very overwhelming, he was making her feel things she hadn't felt in a long time, if ever. Dean bent over her body, pressing his lips to her ear, Tara's hips jumped little feeling his bulge press into her ass. 

A shiver ran down her spine as he spoke, "I know exactly what your problem is baby girl, you act like you want to be in control. But we both know that's only because you need a real man to show you exactly what it is you want. You want me to show you?" his voice dark husky and it demanded an answer.

"Yes Sir, show me. God, please show me" Tara whimpered desperately, turning back over her shoulder to look at him in the eyes, but he was gone. 

Seconds later his hand connected with her ass from nowhere, "Holy shit" she whimpered, her body jumping forward away from him a little with the shock.

"If you want me to stop, just tell me but we both know you won't want that, don't we sweetheart?" he asked with a chuckle, soothing the mark that he had made on her ass. 

"No, don't stop please" she whimpered, pushing back into his hands which were now roughly massaging her cheeks, with his calloused hands, leaving a delicious burn on her skin. 

Before he quickly rained down another few smacks to each ass cheek, one after the other. Causing the young woman to moan the filthiest moan that Dean had heard leave her lips so far, the noises going straight to his cock, her back arching further as she tried to get closer to him.

"I wouldn't dare" Dean chuckled darkly, hooking his fingers into the sides of her panties. 

slowly pulling them down her legs, licking his lips as he revealed the hidden flesh until she could feel the cold air rush over her soaked pussy. Tara sighed happily as he pulled them from her legs completely, Dean growled at the sight of her fully and finally exposed to him.

Those sinful lips latched onto her throbbing clit from nowhere, finally having those soft lips on her bare skin. Causing a scream to leave her lips and both of her hands to fly to the headboard, hoping for some sort of stability. 

"Fuck Dean, I need more please" Tara panted, desperately pushing herself back into his face.

Dean's mouth left her to quickly for her liking, making the young woman whimper at the loss, "So impatient" he chuckled a little short of breath, pressing his lips to the reddened skin of her ass. 

One of his large hands connected with her reddened ass cheeks again, sucking in a breath of air she gripped at the headboard hard, feeling her legs begin to shake beneath her. 

"So pretty baby" he purred softly, another one quickly landing harshly on her other cheek, the sound echoing throughout the room.

Tara found herself needing to take control, his relentless teasing was driving her insane, she needed some kind of release and she needed it now, she quickly got an idea remembering what she had tucked away in her bedside table. 

Taking him by surprise she quickly turned underneath him while he was distracted by gently rubbing her sore spots on her reddened ass, Dean quickly landed on top of her both of them grunting a little on impact. 

Using her legs and entire body, she skillfully flipped them over, her small hands gripping his wrists tightly when she was finally on top of him. She was holding him tighter than he ever would have thought she was able to, holding his hands and wrists back against the pillow behind him beside his head.

The man who was suddenly beneath her, looked up at her with wide eyes full of surprise, clearly not expecting the sudden change in position though he wasn't really fighting it at all. 

Bending down her lips touched his softly, causing him to moan against her velvety soft lips, softly rolling her hips over his, distracting him just enough to grab the handcuffs from her bedside table, and cuff him to the headboard.

Dean threw his head back against the pillow with a groan, effectively disconnecting their lips, "I'm done being you're little bitch sir, now it's your turn to be mine" Tara chuckled against his earlobe, her soft lips brushing against him, sending shivers across his skin.

He smirked up at her, "Come on sweetheart, is this really necessary" the agent chuckled, tugging at the cuffs keeping his arms but exactly where she wanted them to be.

"Come now Dean, don't be a baby. I'll make you feel so good I promise" Tara pouted, rolling her hips over his, his rock hard cock causing it to start slipping through her folds, her slick soaking though her boxers. 

Tara's head fell back as her nails sank into Dean's chest, they both groaned loudly, and Dean started pushing his hips up as his nails sank into the palms of his hands.

"Fuck, please baby" Dean huffed breathlessly, craning his neck up to look at her, watching her as she looked down at him she had a pleased smile on her plump lips. 

Then she was moving so that her knees were between his legs, as she continued to ignore his pleas, just as he had hers. 

Instead, she began kissing her way softly down his strong body, pulling the sexiest noises from him, feeling his muscles tighten and flex beneath her hands. 

Not forgetting to make sure to stop, and just to lightly scrape her teeth over his nipples, earning herself a deep groan, from the man beneath her, her tongue soothing where her teeth had grazed straight after.

Quickly Tara was finding herself relishing in every noise and vibration that Dean made, having power over this man was a new rush altogether. Knowing that these noises were all for her made it all the more of a turn on.

Unable to help herself every now and then, she would find herself flicking her eyes up to focus on his face, watching and hearing what she was doing to him was the best born she could have asked for. 

Watching the way that he pulled his plump bottom lip between his teeth, trying to fight back the noises that he was making. 

The look on his gorgeous face, right before he threw his head back in pleasure, sex personified, she raked her nails down his sides as she went further down his body feeling the goosebumps the more she teased him.

"You want these off baby" she mimicked Dean's earlier words a smug smirk on her lips, as she snapped the waistband of his boxers against his hips, just as he had hers.

"Oh come on sweetheart, don't be like that" Dean groaned impatiently with a slight pout. 

Tara was pretty sure that he was regretting the amount of teasing he had subjected her to so far, he moved his head off the pillow just enough to look down at her, tugging at the handcuffs keeping him where she wanted him, much to his annoyance.

Although that was a mistake, seeing her between his legs with that devilish smirk on her lips, only made him that little bit more impatient to be touched, by those soft hands and lips of hers.

Without a word Tara slowly removed Dean's tight black boxers, over his throbbing cock and down his legs, Dean took in a quick breath of air when the cold breeze drifted over his damp length. Lifting his ass to help the process, and kicking them from his feet once Tara pulled them low enough. 

Taking Dean's thick heavy cock in her small hand Tara swirled her tongue around the head of it, collecting the salty pre-come on her soft warm awaiting tongue. 

"Son of a bitch" Dean growled his hips snapping up from the bed again, pushing himself further into her warm wet mouth. 

Pushing both of his hips down with considerable force the young woman removed him from her mouth, "You are such a bad boy Dean" Tara purred, right before she ran her tongue up his thick cock from base to tip.

Fighting to hold him to the bed, right as she took him back into her mouth until the tip was nudging the back of her throat, Dean relaxed into the bed, one of her hands letting go of his hip to massage his balls in her hand. 

Dean's breath was ragged as she took him as far as she possibly could, her nails digging into his hip as she bobbed her head up and down over him. Tara was trying her best to ignore the strong gag reflex she'd always had, but Dean was making noises that were beginning to sound inhuman.

With tears in her eyes, Tara began to feel his hips shake under her hand and his eyes were screwed tightly shut. His breathing was heavy and uneven, she knew he was close, quickly she drew back from him, releasing his desperate cock from her mouth with a pop.

Dean growled as he sat up fast on the bed testing the handcuffs fully, "Why'd you stop" he practically demanded of her, his voice a little angry, that only made her wetter for him but you could hear the desperation in his voice.

Tara pouted at him, "Don't you wanna fuck me baby" Tara pouted licking her lips, as she crawled back up his body until finally, her soaking wet pussy was right above his awaiting needy cock. 

"Fuck yes" Dean groaned in relief.

"Don't you want that perfect thick cock of yours, inside my tight little pussy" she moaned lowering herself onto him.

Rocking her hips over him Tara whimpered watching his cock slip through her folds, nudging her clit every time she rocked back. 

"Yes! Come on, sit on that dick baby girl, gonna make you come so hard" Dean growled, as her nails sank into his broad shoulders, as she attempted to tease him Dean lost it slightly, snapping his hips up toward hers roughly he successfully sank himself inside her fully, Tara practically screamed in pleasure and pain, while Dean groaned at his victory, his thick length finally filling her fully.

Tara took a moment to catch her breath as she looked down at Dean and his smug face, with her eyes lidded. "You're so big, you bad boy" Tara groaned, gently rocking her hips back and forth still attempting to tease him. 

"My pussy is so tight and wet around you, isn't it baby" the young woman whimpered, slowly rising off of him and then dropping back over him.

"Shit yes, sweetheart feels so good, need to touch you, wanna make you come, all over that cock" he moaned tugging at his bound hands for emphasis, thrusting his hips up to meet her, as she dropped back down on to him.

"Not sure if you deserve it, baby, you cheated" Tara purred speeding up her actions, moving her hands back to his thighs and leaning back. 

Tossing her head back at the new angle as it hit spot perfectly, Dean was grunting beneath her as she moaned desperately above him, the sound of the cuffs straining against the bed becoming more obvious the more she moved.

"Fuck Dean I'm g..." Tara tried but her voice was cut off, squeezing her eyes tight shut, right as her orgasm shot through her hard. 

Dean growled again feeling her tighten around his cock, fighting back his own need, as she coated it with her juices, watching her now ridged body as he pushed up into her.

He helped her through wave after wave of bliss, the young woman was panting when she finally sat up leaning forward she captured his lips in a passionate breathy kiss, her hands wrapped into his silky slightly damp hair.

When she finally pulled away, she realised she was looking him in the eyes, Dean thrust his hips up a little and her forehead fell onto his own, whimpering against his lips. "Let me out, now" Dean growled his demand against her lips, his eyes dark and full of promise. 

Tara licked her lips, her tongue grazing his as she without question leaned over and grabbed the key for the cuffs, unlocking them obediently she stayed above him, as she put the items back on the table, waiting for him to make a move.

Taking her chin in his hand Dean turned her head to the side so his lips were pressed against her ear, "You are such a bad little girl" he practically purred, his teeth scraping along her earlobe, feeling her breathing quicken as his hands skimmed down her curvy body.

"Now it's your turn to do as you are told, again" Dean explained with a smirk, his voice gruff and demanding, as he pulled out of her and moved her next to him on the bed. "Do you understand me?" he questioned his voice still firm.

"Yes sir" she whimpered, laying on her side and she looked at him innocently.

"Good girl, now stand up hands on the wall" Dean demanded huskily palming himself softly, as his eyes scanned her body. 

Aware of this Tara swung her legs off of the bed, making a show of it as she stood, and then proceeded to swing her hips just like she had at the club earlier, very aware of his eyes on her body as she moved. 

Arching her back she placed her hands and forehead against the wall, parting her legs a little as she waited patiently for him. 

Tara gasped as Dean's hands took hold of her hips from behind as if from nowhere, surprising her as she hadn't even heard him move from the bed let alone approach her. 

Pressing his body against hers Dean grabbed a handful of her hair pulling her head to the side, his lips grazed the side of her neck as he spoke, his scruff leaving a light burn behind. 

"I can't wait to watch this ass bounce on my dick, feel those legs shake when I make you come again" Dean whispered, as his cock nudged between her legs and bumped against her clit, his words and the sensations he was causing her, made a whimper leave her lips, her voice completely lost for words.

"One more thing, if I'm too rough or you want it to stop just say red, but I have a feeling that you're going to love it baby" Dean spoke his words both reassuring and somehow sending shivers over her body.

"Yes Sir, I understand" she moaned, pushing back into him as the head of his cock started pushing inside her, much slower than the first time.

"Such a good girl for me, so wet princess, is all of this for me?" he groaned with the question that needed no answer, as he pushed inside her and was quickly surrounded by her heat. 

Her ass pressed tightly to his hips as he held there for a moment pulling her hair, forcing her back against his chest, as his other hand balanced them against the wall. 

His hips were quickly slamming into her at a punishing speed, with her moaning his name loudly pushing back into him the best she could. 

Letting go of her hair Dean grabbed her waist tightly, pushing her forward a little further, so her back arched under him, Tara pushed back against the wall and back into Dean. 

"Look at that tight little ass, so fucking sexy" Dean growled, as he slammed into her over and over, at a relentless pace. Tara was a mess beneath him, every time she was close to another mind shattering orgasm he slowed down.

"Sir please, I need to come, wanna feel you fill me up" Tara groaned as his pace slowed yet again.

One of his hands suddenly connecting with her ass cheek and suddenly that feeling was back all over again, one side was hit quickly after the other. 

"Keep calm baby, It'll all be worth it" Dean promised, followed by another smack to the other cheek, causing her to jump forward a little her ass becoming very sensitive.

Stopping abruptly he reluctantly pulled himself out of her, both of them groaning at the loss, as he spun her in his arms. Pushing her back harshly into the wall, grabbing both of her wrists in one of his large hands and holding them above her head.

He watched her breathing heavy, her chest rising and falling quickly, as she stood between him and the wall, one of his hands slowly skimming down her body, until he reached the back of her thigh.

Helping her hook it around his waist he then guided himself back inside her, she jumped up and wrapped both of her legs around his waist, hooking them together behind his back.

"Fuck me like you mean it Dean" Tara growled against his lips, he merely smirked at her not saying a word, their bodies slick against each other.

Releasing her hands he grabbed her hips in a bruising grip, "You wanna come, baby, I'll make you come so hard that no one but me can ever make you come again" Dean growled back snapping his hips up hard, a new angle that made her scream short sharp thrusts, that quickly began pushing her towards her peak.

"Yes, Dean! Wanna come all over you!" She moaned loudly, her hands fisting his hair tightly in her hands, pulling his forehead against hers.

"That's baby, take it" Dean grunted, one his hands slipping between them he rubbed her clit in small hard circles, the only thing able to leave her lips were almost silent screams and hushed whispers of his name, as he pushed her closer to the edge with no return in sight.

Her pussy squeezed him tightly when she finally came, all of the pressure releasing at once, her eyes rolled back in her head and her mouth opened in a silent scream, as the bliss took her over with one of the strongest orgasms she had ever had in her life.

Dean was cursing trying to hold back, as she gripped around him hard, her grip on his hair was painful. But he managed to keep his pace, pushing her through it as her body shook in his arms.

When she finally came down Dean kissed her hard, she moaned softly into the kiss loosening the grip on his hair and dropping her hands to his strong shoulders.

"I don't think I've ever come that hard, not in my entire life" Tara giggled breathlessly their lips brushing against one another as they spoke.

"Think we should see if I can get one more from you sweetheart" Dean panted, licking his lips as he looks down at them still joined bodies.

"I don't know if I can Dean" she panted honestly with a smile on her lips, following his line of sight, moaning as Dean let her slip down the wall a little, quickly grabbing both of her legs in his hands he hooked his hands behind her knees and held them back against the wall. 

"Holy shit" she whimpered as he was somehow able to sink himself further inside of her.

"Has anyone ever fucked that little pussy like this before" Dean growled, feeling so deep inside her that he could almost drown in her. 

Unable to form words she just shook her head and looked him dead in the eyes, as he stepped closer, their bodies without an inch of room between them.

"So fucking tight, I don't think I'm gonna last much longer like this" Dean grunted, his grip on her legs tightening further still. 

"Good, I don't want you too, I want you to fill me up with your come, please Dean, I need it" she whimpered, her lip between her teeth.

"So pretty when you beg for me to come, baby girl," Dean said his voice husky and desperate. This time he held nothing back chasing his release he was hard and fast as he fucked up into her, pulling her down onto him at the same time.

"Oh my god" Tara screamed, her breath catching in her throat, as their bodies slapped against each other loud and wet. 

Her clit rubbing harshly against his body, she pulled at his shoulders, her nails biting at the skin as she could somehow feel another orgasm building inside of her, "Come on Dean come for me, take me. Make me forget every other man except you" she encouraged remembering his earlier words.

"I'm pretty sure you already have sweetheart aren't you?" Dean panted breathlessly, burying his face in her neck, he started sucking a mark into her skin, feeling himself right on the edge.

"Dean, I can't, I'm co..." her words were replaced by a scream of his name as she came again, not even sure how he'd managed to get her off this many times, let alone in one night. 

Right as she came he did the same not far behind her, sinking his teeth into her neck, his grip on her bruising as he came right after her growling her name, continuing to push them both through their mind-blowing orgasms.

Tara slumped against his body, he released her legs, catching her body in his arms as he stumbled back and landed on his back, on the floor, with her on top of him. 

Dean barely felt it as his back connected with the ground, two hands caught his cheeks and he opened his eyes and found himself looking right into Tara's, "Hey sweetheart, how're you feeling" he chuckled still out of breath, stroking his hands softly up and down her back.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a worried tone, attempting to check him over, he held her still and smiled up at her.

"I've had a lot worse sweetheart, I'm more than okay, that was incredible, you're incredible" he smirked up at her, blissfully content for the first time in what felt like forever.

She sighed in relief, "You really are something else" she giggled, kissing him sweetly, rolling over she pulled him on top of her. When she pulled away he was on his elbows looking down at her, "That was possibly the best sex I've ever had, you're right you know, I think you have ruined every other man for me" she smiled, her hands caressing his face.

"Hold up, first off, only possibly?" he sassed raising a questioning eyebrow at her, but she could see the smile behind it.

"Okay, okay, I give, you are the best I've ever had in my life" she laughed, as his smile practically beamed down at her. 

"So do you need to go? Or can you stay a while?" she asked a little nervously pretty sure she already knew that he would be leaving.

"I've got all night princess, don't go thinking this is the last that you're gonna see of me either" he winked as he stood up, helping her from the floor and they both climbed into bed.

"Sound good to me stud" she giggled snuggling up into his side and laying on his chest, tucking a leg between his she suddenly realised just how tired she was, "Is this okay?" she asked a little unsure, maybe he wasn't a cuddler.

"Perfect" Dean smiled softly, kissing the top of her head, wrapping her up in his arms. 

"Fuck maybe I did hit my head harder than I thought" Dean groaned with a small chuckle.

"Get some rest, Sir, I think it was more your back that your head, in the morning I'll be your nurse if you be my patient" Tara giggled, hearing Dean groan from above her.

"Please tell me that you're not joking" he groaned, the thoughts and pictures already filling his mind at a million miles a second.

"Oh no, no joking at all, I've got the outfit and everything" she smirked.

"I really hope you weren't planning on leaving this house tomorrow" Dean growled, pulling her up his body until he could reach her lips, and he kissed her hard, their tongues intertwining messily but easily.

"What do you know, I've got the day off, I'm yours all day if you want me" she smiled against his lips.

"Fucking perfect" Dean groaned again as they wrapped around each other.


End file.
